Reflecting
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: Post-manga. Una tarde, Kagome reflexiona sobre su nueva vida. Su nueva familia.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reflecting<strong>

El viento sopla suavemente, acariciándome. La luz del atardecer me relaja, y los sonidos del bosque me acunan.

Sin duda, es un momento maravilloso.

Cierro los ojos.

La tranquilidad que inunda esta pradera es maravillosa. No me importa estar tumbada en la hierba, aunque me ensucie mi chihaya*. Solo quiero relajarme.

Desde hace días las gemelas de Sango están muy inquietas, ya que desde que Komori, el miembro más joven de la familia, aprendió a andar, están muy alegres. Lo llevan de un lado a otro, jugando y revolcándose en el barro. Y como no, todos los adultos vamos detrás de ellos cuidando de que no se hagan daño, o que no acaben dañando a algún aldeano, como varias veces ha pasado. Desde luego, aunque sean simples humanos, están llenos de energía y pueden llegar a ser tan revoltosos como una cría de demonio.

Sonrío, mientras escucho el piar de los pájaros.

También Rin está muy inquieta últimamente, y creo que es por cierto demonio que últimamente la visita mucho. Aunque normalmente me ayuda a recolectar hierbas o a elaborar medicinas, cuando me descuido está siempre jugando con los pequeños de Miroku. A veces los regaña por sus travesuras, y otras veces... bueno, otras veces es ella quien las planea.

Mi sonrisa se amplía. Aún recuerdo el desastre que hicieron con la cabaña de Shizuku— una aldeana— cuando jugaban al inocente juego de ''exterminar al demonio''

Aunque admito que si no hubiera estado Shippō, definitivamente no habrían acabado involucrándonos a los adultos. Desde luego, mi pequeño Kitsune ha mejorado tanto que ya es casi imposible distinguir en uno de sus trucos si su víctima es un demonio de verdad o si es Inuyasha bajo un hechizo del cual nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Río para mí misma.

Recuerdo que todos los aldeanos pensábamos que era un demonio de verdad y acabamos destruyendo —accidentalmente— la cabaña de Shizuku, y casi le provocamos un infarto. El lío que se montó después de eso... desde luego, en ese momento lo pasamos mal y regañamos a los cinco pequeños, pero ahora casi siempre bromeamos con el asunto y nos reímos recordándolo. Sobre todo Miroku, que siempre busca ocasión para recordarle a Inuyasha que fue víctima de sus pequeños, y de que no se dio cuenta.

Respiro profundamente el fresco aire de un día de otoño.

Desde luego, estoy segura de que Miroku no cabe en sí de felicidad. Al fin tiene esa familia que tanto deseaba, no tiene que cargar con el peso de su maldición —la que le impuso Naraku, porque al parecer su mano sigue maldita— y va haciendo el bien de aldea en aldea...para después cobrarles en exceso.

Vuelvo a reír.

Desde luego, Miroku sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, aunque se ha vuelto más responsable para con su familia, y creo que ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que algún día, tal y como él hacía, alguien vendrá a intentar conquistar el corazón de sus pequeñas.

También creo que destripará a cualquiera que lo intente.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada al recordar cómo Sango lo mencionó una vez, y cómo él se negó a que nadie se acercara a las dos pequeñas.

Desde luego, Sango se lo recuerda cada vez que puede, y también menciona que es lo que él hacía, obteniendo por fin su, digamos, ''venganza'' hacia Miroku, por cómo se comportó en su día. Aunque, a pesar de eso, sé que Sango lo quiere igual. Ella está tan feliz como él por haber obtenido su nueva familia, después de haber perdido a la antigua.

Kohaku también nos visita, aunque no tan frecuentemente, y se pasa el día jugando con los pequeños. También charla con nosotros y trae varios regalos que consigue en sus viajes. Estoy segura de que si surge cualquier problema, él no dudará en ayudarnos.

Porque, aunque no estemos unidos por sangre, todos somos una familia. Una extraña y muy peculiar, pero una familia al fin y al cabo. Podemos contar los unos con los otros para los buenos y los malos momentos. Todos hemos sufrido en algún momento, y todos hemos perdido a algún ser querido, pero siempre nos hemos apoyado. Estamos unidos.

Me embarga una sensación de melancolía.

Aún y todo, no pedo decir que no extraño a mi otra familia, la que vive quinientos años en el futuro. Muchas veces me surgen dudas sobre si se encuentran bien, y me gustaría saber qué ha pasado con ellos.

¿Estará Sōta aprobado los estudios? ¿Cómo estará llevando la adolescencia? ¿Y Mamá? ¿Seguirá con su alegre sonrisa? ¿Ha encontrado a alguien con quien estar? ¿El abuelo estará bien de salud? ¿Seguirá inventando enfermedades y contando historias? ¿Y Buyo? ¿Me echarán de menos? ¿Yuka, Eri y Ayumi consiguieron sus metas? ¿Hōjō al fin buscó a alguien? Todas estas preguntas me surgen de vez en cuando. Pero la anciana Kaede, junto con todos, está investigando sobre el pozo, algo que quizás consiga volver a conectarlo con el futuro, al menos una vez más.

La verdad, para tener sus años, Kaede está en buena forma. Estoy segura de que vivirá varios años más, y siempre me ayuda y me enseña con todo lo que no entiendo sobre hierbas u otras cosas. Jinenji también me explica sobre el tema, y he aprendido mucho gracias a ellos.

Aunque a veces se me hace algo difícil, ya que a cierta persona no le gusta que vaya sola al bosque, o al río, o al prado... Bueno, a esa persona no le gusta dejarme sola. Esa persona siempre se preocupa por mí, siempre trata de mantenerme segura... aunque a veces se exceda.

Sonrío.

Suspiro.

_Inuyasha..._

Ya no es el chico desconfiado, grosero e impulsivo que conocí. Bueno, sigue siendo algo maleducado a veces, y también sigue siendo impulsivo, pero ahora es diferente. Ahora confía en todos nosotros. Se ha vuelto también algo más maduro, pero sigue siendo la misma persona de la que me enamoré. De la que _estoy _enamorada.

Aunque pasamos por muchas cosas, los dos fuimos capaces de _dejar atrás _varias cosas del pasado, y lo hemos superado. _Confiamos _plenamente el uno en el otro, aunque creo que tenemos que tratar el tema de los celos. ¿Tiene que gruñir a todo hombre que se me acerque? ¿Amenazarlos con que les arrancará los intestinos? ¿Y por qué sigue peleando con Kōga cada vez que éste nos visita?

Suspiro.

Pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa adorne mi rostro.

Aunque a veces me agobie, me encanta que sea así. En un rincón de mi corazón, adoro que me quiera para él. Que me considere suya...

Noto una presencia acercándose a gran velocidad.

Sonrío. No tardará en llegar.

Oigo los pasos, y cómo estos se dirigen hacia aquí, aminorando el paso cuando se encuentran cerca. Se paran detrás de mí.

—Te vas a enfriar— Escucho la voz de Inuyasha, que aunque calma, tiene un deje de reproche.

—No hace frío— Respondo, y es que en verdad hay una temperatura agradable, aún a pesar de que las hojas de los árboles comienzan a caerse.

Lo oigo suspirar y yo me siento abriendo los ojos. Vaya, ya es casi de noche, los colores del atardecer han pasado de ser un naranja claro a un morado oscuro.

Noto que una tela cae encima de mí. Es el haori de Inuyasha. Lo miro y observo cómo se sienta a mi lado.

—No quiero que te enfríes— Me dice con el ceño fruncido, pero sé que sólo está preocupado. Aún y todo, mantiene un tono de voz dulce.

Yo sonrío, y con un leve sonrojo, apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me abrigo con la prenda de rata de fuego.

—Gracias— Susurro. Él me rodea la cintura y me atrae más hacia él.

Simplemente miramos juntos el atardecer. Compartiendo un momento íntimo. Disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Tomándonos un momento para descansar de toda la actividad del día.

Y aunque no decimos nada, al mismo tiempo nos decimos mil cosas en este silencio.

Él, que siempre me protegerá.

Yo, que siempre permaneceré a su lado.

Que nunca más estaremos solos.

* * *

><p>*Chihaya: Vestimenta de Sacerdotisa. El haori blanco y el Hakama rojo.<p>

No preguntéis de dónde salió esto, porque ni yo lo sé xD

Simplemente tenía ganas de escribir y bueno, poco a poco fui dándole forma :P Sentía que necesitaba hacer algo donde Kagome reflexionara sobre su nueva vida. No es nada muy grande, solo algo ligero.

Gracias por tomaros algo de tiempo para leerme :) Y también quiero agradeceros por todos los review ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me animáis a escribir, y siempre lográis sacarme una sonrisa xD Es reconfortante ver que lo que escribes gusta a otras personas, personas que no conoces, que nunca has visto, pero que te dicen ''me gustó''. Enserio, muchas gracias :D


End file.
